NYC ¡Se besaron!
by sofia de Lautner
Summary: New Year contest En medio de una discusión entre Jacob y Edward, llega nessie. Edward, cegado por la furia, le confiesa a su hija que Jacob y Bella se besaron. -¡Así es, Nessie! ¡El perro y tu mamá se besaron! ¡DOS VECES!


**"New Year Contest" por Diario Twilight**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la genia Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.

Titulo: NYC ¡Se besaron!

Penname: Sofía de Lautner

Summary: En medio de una discusión entre Jacob y Edward, llega nessie. Edward, cegado por la furia, le confiesa a su hija que Jacob y Bella se besaron. -¡Así es, Nessie! ¡El perro y tu mamá se besaron! ¡DOS VECES!

Pareja: Jacob y Nessie.

Numero de Palabras: 2.002 palabras.

Nessie P.O.V.:

-¡Eres un maldito perro asqueroso!

-¡Y tú un puto vampiro brillante!

Así, señoras y señores, fue como me desperté la mañana del 31 de diciembre. A un día de año nuevo, pero nada había cambiado entre ellos dos. Los gritos de mi padre y de Jacob llegaban incluso a nuestra pequeña casita.

No era tan raro despertarme por sus gritos, ya que pasaban todo el santo día discutiendo. Miré el reloj de mi mesita y me di cuenta que ya casi era mediodía. El rugido de mi estómago me confirmó esto, así que me cambié rápidamente, buscando en el armario mis prendas favoritas. Me puse una blusa negra suelta, con un short de jean y mis cómodas y tan amadas zapatillas. Me peiné, mientras escuchaba sus discusiones. Al parecer, Edward estaba tan furioso que no se había percatado que ya estaba despierta. Según lo que había oído, Jacob quería que yo fuese a la Push hoy pero Edward se oponía diciendo que ya había ido ayer.

Mi padre parecía rehusarse a aceptar la idea de que yo ya tenía la inteligencia y la apariencia de una chica de veinte años. Para él, seguía siendo pequeña. Ésa era su excusa preferida. Otra era: "Los hombres lobos son peligrosos". De todas formas, él ignoraba que yo estaba saliendo con él. Jacob se había mostrado muy cuidadoso de no pensar en eso en presencia de Edward.

Caminé hacia la casa, tratando de mantener mi mente en blanco para no alertar a mi padre.

-Jacob, sabes que ella tiene sólo siete años.

-Y tú sabes que ya piensa como una persona de veinte. ¿Cuál es tu problema, señor brillantina?

-¡No me llames así!

-¡Te llamaré como quiera hasta que permitas a Nessie venir a verme!

-¡Su nombre es Reneesme!

-Ni siquiera tú le dices así. ¡Esa es la excusa de Bella!

-¡Irrelevante!

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo ves? ¡Sólo eres un perro bruto e incoherente!

-¡Me importa un rábano! Nessie y yo iremos a La Push hoy, sin importar lo que digas.

-¡Soy su padre! ¡Y yo decidiré si ella va o no!

-Por supuesto.-dijo Jacob irónicamente.-Y acabas de decidir que irá conmigo.

-¡Te he dicho que no! ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo para que entre en ese pequeño y diminuto cerebro tuyo, Jacob?

-¡Yo tengo el cerebro más grande que el tuyo, eso te lo aseguro!

-¿A sí? ¡Yo puedo ver tu cerebro!

-Creí que leías las mentes, no que tenías visión de rayos láser.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!

-Admite que no la dejas salir sólo porque Bella no está aquí.

-¡Deja de hablar de Bella!

-¿Acaso todavía sientes celos? ¡Supéralo! Eso fue hace más de siete años. U ocho, no recuerdo.

Eso me desconcertó un poco. ¿Celos? ¿Porqué mi padre debía sentir celos de Jacob? ¿Y qué había pasado hace ocho años? Algo me decía que nada bueno saldría de aquí.

-¡No lo voy a superar porque nunca me afectó! ¡El único que anduvo deprimido y huyendo en forma de lobo fuiste tú!

Ahora sí, definitivamente estaba perdida. ¿Jacob había huido?

-¡Por lo menos yo estuve allí cuando TÚ la abandonaste!

-¡Pero ella me prefirió a mí, a pesar de todo!

-¡No sin antes besarme a mí!

Una alarma se encendió en ese momento en mi cabeza. ¿¡Acaso Jacob había besado a mi mamá? Al parecer pensé esto muy fuerte, porque Edward se dio cuenta que estaba allí.

-¡Así es, Nessie! ¡El perro y tu mamá se besaron! ¡DOS VECES!-Gritó en mi dirección. Yo salí desde mi escondite ante la atónita mirada de Jacob, quien, como yo, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Jacob, dime que está mintiendo.-supliqué. Edward parecía haber caído en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y me miraba con un gesto de disculpa en el rostro. Jacob se rascó la nuca y dudó unos segundos, caminando de un lado a otro, lo que empeoró mis sospechas.

-Nessie, eso fue parte del pasado; cuando tú ni siquiera existías.-murmuró en mi dirección.

-¡La besaste! ¡A mi madre! ¡Jacob Black, eres un asqueroso!-exclamé, enfadada, sorprendida, y decepcionada. No podía creerlo. -¿¡Cómo pudiste?

-¡En ese momento, yo la quería! ¡Tú no existías! Cuando te vi por primera vez, todo cambió. Y supe que Bella no era nada, que tú lo eras todo...-dijo él, acercándose, pero yo me alejé bruscamente. Luché contra el instinto de bajar la mirada, e intenté con todas mis fuerzas mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Eres… un… maldito… mentiroso!-grité, y eché a correr al bosque.

Linda víspera de año nuevo estaba teniendo. Sin Jasper en casa, nadie podía frenar la ira que estaba sintiendo.

Corrí, sin detenerme, hasta el acantilado, mi lugar preferido; donde me arrojé al suelo y lloré con fuerza.

¡Cómo pudo hacerlo! Recordé en ese momento los cálidos besos que Jake solía darme. ¿Así se había sentido mamá cuando los labios de Jacob la rozaban? ¿Acaso mamá podía sentir el corazón de Jacob latir desesperado cuando lo abrazaba, cuando lo tocaba? ¿Acaso ella podía sentir el amor y la alegría que Jacob emanaba?

Me quedé allí tendida un largo rato, mirando el sol reflejado en el agua. Recordé cuando Jacob me contó sobre su imprimación. Cuando me llevó a pasear por La Push. Cuando me besó por primera vez, aquí en el acantilado. Cuando me regaló un collar echo por él en mi cumpleaños.

Cada momento perfecto que había pasado con él, en sólo siete años de vida. Entonces sentí un sonido de pasos, y alguien que se acercaba. Noté que ya era tarde, porque el sol estaba casi ocultándose.

-¿Nessie?-preguntó mi mamá, acercándose a mí.

-Aquí.-murmuré de mala gana. Ella se sentó a mi lado, mirando al hermoso ocaso que se mostraba ante nosotras. Suspiró audiblemente, y yo la miré curiosa.

-El crepúsculo, otra vez. El final de otro día, el comienzo de la noche…–susurró, y sonrió. Luego me miró.-Edward me contó lo que sucedió hoy.

-¿No te molesta?

-No, claro que no. Pero no entiendo porqué te molesta a ti.

-Porque Jacob es mi novio.

-¿Tú novio?-dijo ella sorprendida. Me mordí la lengua y me reprendí mentalmente. ¡Era un secreto Nessie!

-Sí, pero no interesa. El problema no es contigo, ni con papá. Es con Jake.-dijo yo, rehusándome a mirarla, fijando la vista en el suelo.

-Nessie, sé lo que sientes. O trato de entenderlo, pero Jacob no es culpable.

-Pero él si te beso. Dos veces.-remarqué.

-Pero en ese entonces, Jake y yo nos queríamos.-dijo ella.-Nadie esperaba que tú nacieras…

-¿Y papá? ¿Acaso papá no era el único en tu vida?-dije yo. Ella frunció el ceño y miró a lo lejos.

-No interesa eso, Nessie. –comentó, poniéndose de pie. –Mira, no te voy a obligar a perdonarlo. Pero ya casi es año nuevo y queríamos que vuelvas a la casa. Este año será especial…

-¿Especial? Mamá, nunca celebramos año nuevo.-dije, tomando la mano que me tendió y siguiéndola.

-Ya verás…

…

Percibí un aroma extraño y a la vez peculiar saliendo de la mansión cuando me acerqué a ella. Ví el decorado que Alice había puesto, trazos de tela dorada cubriendo las grandes paredes, y algunas estrellas del mismo color, adornaban la entrada.

Pero Bella me tomó del brazo y me dirigió a nuestra pequeña casita, y me abrió la puerta.

-Te vistes con lo que Alice dejó en tu cama. Ponte linda, te veré en la casa a las diez. ¡Si entras antes, te castigaré!-dijo ella, saliendo a la velocidad de la luz.

Caminé hasta mi cama para encontrarme un bonito vestido blanco con detalles bordados en cuentas. Junto había joyería que combinaba, y unos zapatos de taco aguja dorados, seguramente de la última colección de algún diseñador famoso. Me vestí y me preparé, todo muy lentamente, para ocupar mi mente hasta las diez. Cuando el reloj marcó la hora indicada, me dirigí a la casa muerta de curiosidad.

No me pareció raro percibir el olor a lobo en la mansión; ya que Jacob pasaba tanto tiempo allí que era común. Pero hoy era mucho, mucho más potente.

Al entrar, no pude creer lo que vi allí.

Toda la manada se encontraba en la mansión, hablando con los Cullen como si fueran de la misma especie. Edward y Bella estaban hablando muy seriamente con Quil y Embry; pero el resto iba y venía por la casa a su gusto, entre la decoración y la comida.

-¿Qué… qué sucede aquí?-dije, incapaz de reaccionar. Alice corrió hacia mí, y me llevó dentro de la reunión ignorando a mis preguntas deliberadamente.

Alcancé a ver a Jacob sentado junto a Leah, bebiendo de una copa sin mirar a nadie ni hablar con nadie. Yo tampoco estaba de humor para hablar con alguien, por lo que me limité a sonreír y asentir, sin escuchar ni una palabra de lo que me decía seth.

A las once cincuenta y cinco volví a la realidad. Seth se había ido hace bastante tiempo, y ahora se encontraba ayudando a Alice a servir las copas para el brindis de año nuevo. La poca comida que quedaba, la estaba levantando Esme, mientras Emmett cantaba una rara canción de Año nuevo.

-¡Faltan cinco minutos!-anunció Alice, saltando por todos lados. Lo único que le faltaba era caminar por el techo.

-Nessie, Necesito hablar contigo.-dijo una voz detrás de mí.

-¿Qué, Jacob?-contesté sin voltearme. Seguía enojada.

-Lo siento. Lo siento. Una y mil veces, Nessie, no te das una idea cuánto lo siento. Pregúntale a Jasper. Lo enloquecí esta tarde sintiéndome tan deprimido, desde el momento en que te alejaste por la puerta. No sabes como me siento. Me siento una mierda, Nessie. Te necesito.

-¡Cuatro minutos!-anunció Embry.

-¿Sabes lo que me dolió a mí saber que tú besaste a Bella? Fue como si me estrujaran el corazón.-dijo Nessie, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pero yo no sabía que después iba a sentir algo tan… especial y fuerte como lo que siento por ti ahora.-refutó Jacob, acercándose unos pasos.

-¡Tres minutos!-dijo Quil. Todos los lobos estaban con sus parejas, incluso los Cullens, observando el gran reloj en la chimenea de la Mansión.

-¿Y te arrepientes de haberlo hecho? ¿O lo volverías a hacer?-pregunté, sintiéndome una tonta. Pero había algo en sus ojos que me hacía ver cuánto lo amaba.

-¡Nunca lo haría de nuevo, Nessie!-casi gritó. -¡Yo te amo! ¡Te amo más de lo que habría pensado nunca! Y te he amado así desde que te ví por primera vez, en brazos de la rubia; mirándome con esos hermosos ojos chocolate.

-¡Dos minutos!

-Perdóname, por favor. No soportaría terminar el año sin ti. –suplicó Jacob. Se arrimó hacia mí y posó una mano en mi mejilla, transmitiéndome su calor. Y me miró, y yo me perdí en sus ojos marrones, sintiendo como si todo a mí alrededor se desvanecía.

-¡Un minuto!

Le devolví la mirada, y sonreí de costado; como señal de rendición. Me rendía ante él, porque no podía dejar de pensar en qué demonios haría yo sin su amor, sin sus besos, sin sus abrazos, sin sus chistes. Lo necesitaba, más que la tierra al sol, más que un drogadicto a la heroína. Porque eso era él, el era mi sol, y a la vez mi propia marca de heroína.

No dudé un segundo más. Estampé mis labios en los de él, rodeándolo con ambas manos, y sintiendo su sonrisa mientras me devolvía el abrazo.

-¡Feliz año nuevo!

Escuché gritos y abrazos, el sonido de las copas al chocar, y risas y comentarios. Pero nada de eso me importó, porque yo estaba con Jake.

Me hizo girar en el aire mientras me besaba, una y otra vez, y recorría mi cuello con pequeños besitos mientras yo reía. Me miró a los ojos al depositarme en el suelo.

-Te amo.-susurró.

-Y yo más. ¡Feliz año nuevo!-dije, y lo abracé.

Y así se fue un año más, dejando detrás las peleas y las discusiones… y abriendo paso al amor sin restricciones ni límites. Un nuevo año junto a Jacob.

¿Acaso se podía pedir algo más?


End file.
